The Butterfly Effect
by LillieGhoul
Summary: What if Naruto could leap back in time and prevent a few things from ever happening? How will that affect the future? Can Naruto make things turn out for the better or will he just make them worse? In this story, I'll explore different shippings and universes. Might change rating if it continues. SasuNaru, NaruHina, NejiHina, KibaHina, SasuKarin, NaruSaku, SasuTen, SasuSaku for now
1. Chapter 1: The Strife

**A/N: This is just an idea I've been toying with lately. There are a few alternate universes which already exist in the Naruto franchise and I would love to explore them further, and maybe make up a few of my own along the way. If it works out, I might decide to continue it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 _The Strife_

* * *

It was not the first time Naruto talked to his parents in the past. And it was not a dream.

Naruto had grown strong, strong enough to send his thoughts back in time using the natural energy of his sennin mode. Yesterday, he was even able to send himself back in time to hear Hinata confess to him. And what he had done after the battle against Pain? Oh, that's right. He ignored her and conveniently forgot about her confession.

Naruto walked out of his shady apartment, breathing in the musty air, his nose cold from the chill. Today is the day. Today's the day he'll finally confess to Hinata.

Having Sakura shun him all these years and simply making a mockery out of him, he had grown tired of her shit. Hearing her whine about Sasuke even more than _Naruto_ , if that was even possible, got him to rethink his actions and actually ponder how better to utilize his time.

"Oi, Naruto!" He heard Kiba call out. Naruto turned around and a blush threatened to creep up his face. There was Kiba, with his arm around Hinata, keeping her close. And Hinata was actually smiling!

Fate apparently liked to play games with him. Oh, please don't tell me they're together now, Naruto prayed under his breath.

"Hi Kiba, Hinata-chan," he said politely, turning to Hinata and bowing his head a little. Hinata blushed. Naruto smiled at that. Oh, so maybe they're not together, after all, he thought as Kiba extricated his arm from around Hinata to shake Naruto's hand.

"So, Naruto, Hinata and I were thinking" – here he took Hinata's arm and slid his arm around hers – "to arrange a memorial for Neji. It'd be either at the Hyuga compound or at my place. We'll order pizza and sneak in some sake! Do you know Hinata whips up a mean Curry Siri Paye? We're going to be staying overnight together to prepare it at Hinata's place and bring it over to mine."

Naruto's heart sank, but looking at Hinata's tightly forced smile which did not hide the remorse stretching across her eyes, he didn't comment. Naruto was also still not over it.

"Oh, I think that's a great idea," Naruto said. "Is Lee coming?"

"Actually," Kiba's voice dropped, "I was hoping you would do that. Tenten said something about him to Lee yesterday and he hadn't stopped crying since. And," his voice dropped further and his leaned in close, "Hinata would just be hurt more if she saw him."

 _Definitely not a good time to make a confession_ , Naruto thought as he adjusted the scarf around his neck. He noticed that Hinata had yet to speak a word, and was actually avoiding eye contact. When he looked at her curiously, she blushed a little more and turned to him.

"See you tomorrow, Naruto-kun", Hinata said softly as Kiba put his arm around her again and she leaned in for support. Kiba nodded goodbye and Naruto watched them leave. How he wished that he had prayed for Hinata to be on his team and not Sakura.

* * *

"Pizza's here guys!" Kiba exclaimed, as he picked up the empty snack bowls from the table and snatched a bowl of Cheetos from Choji.

"Pass me another bottle," Tenten demanded, her eyes hazy.

"How much have you had to drink?" Kiba asked curiously.

"I don't care."

Shikamaru was leaning against a bolster, arms behind his head and eyes closed. As there was nothing else to lean against, Ino was lying on Shikamaru's lap, tapping away at her cell phone. She looked up from her phone at Tenten's reply. She looked at Lee's crestfallen face to Tenten, adamantly looking away from him.

"Tenten, are you feeling alright?" Ino asked.

"I'm fine," she replied flatly.

"Wow, what a fun party," Naruto thought.

"Isn't Sai going to be making an appearance?" Shino asked Ino.

"I'm not sure," Ino said. "You see, he doesn't really understand."

"What doesn't he understand?" Sakura asked.

"He…" - she glanced to make sure that Hinata was still in the kitchen. She sat up and turned to Sakura and spoke softly. "He doesn't understand why everyone's still so sad, and why we're holding a party to commemorate our remorse."

"Excuse me?" Tenten also sat up, her eyes hazier. "What do you mean he doesn't understand why we're broken?" Tenten's voice got louder, and Ino started to panic.

"What? Who doesn't understand what?" Hinata asked, carrying a dinner bowl to put on the table.

"Ah, there's the beef," Kiba said loudly, rushing to help Hinata taking the bowl away from Hinata and laying it on the table. He grabbed her arm. "Let's go back to the kitchen and make the salad."

"It's already done," Hinata told Kiba, as she shook his arm off gently. She turned to the girls stricken faces. "Who does not understand why we're sad?" She asked, her white eyes filling with tears.

"Oh, it's not like that," Ino rushed to cover. "You know how he was taught to be strong and not to feel anything when he loses his comrades since a young age at the Root. He's lost a lot of his friends in battle, so he's used to controlling his feelings by now."

 _Oh, this is not going to end well_ , Naruto thought, as Hinata held back a sob. Naruto was just about to speak up when Lee interrupted.

"What? Does Sai not understand how close we were? How Neji worked so hard to break through his prisons and get better to protect those around him?"

Ino regretted having said anything. "Well," she guarded, "We all do that, it's nothing new. In our line of work, there's no telling when anyone can die."

"So what you are saying is, just because we are all going to die someday, we are not allowed to feel sad?"

"Maybe we shouldn't. Maybe we should learn to move on."

"Ino," Shikamaru said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Stop it."

"No," she shrugged him off. "Why should I feel bad about it? Lee is being very shallow."

"Don't you dare talk to Lee like that," Tenten said loudly, her bottle swishing. "Lee is a hell lot smarter than you, you dumb blonde."

Ino's mouth fell. "Tenten!" Sakura said, shocked.

Tenten ignored her. "Tell me, if Shikamaru or Choji had died, would you be just sitting there and saying the same things?"

"In case you're not aware, my father also died in this war," Ino yelled back. "So did Shikamaru's! Do you see us crying around making it obvious and forcing other people to sympathize with us? That's because we're ninja! Our duty is to our village!"

Tenten stood up shakily. "You know, in other cases, I would have agreed with you, but you should respect Lee-kun's feelings instead of calling him shallow! Many of us fight to make sure we can stay with our loved ones even a bit longer."

Ino got up as well. "You know, we can't change the past. My father, and Shikamaru's father, and Neji, all died honourable deaths, so let's leave it at that."

Naruto looked, helpless. He wished he could avoid the turn this conversation was taking. "Hey, let's eat! Hinata worked hard on this meal."

"Hey, I helped!" Kiba put in, coming to Naruto's aid. "Come on, I'm hungry, let's eat."

"Yeah me too," Choji said. "I can eat a whole cow."

Hinata sobbed louder, and Tenten turned around. "What are you crying for? You're not allowed to because Neji died because of _you_!"

"W-What?" Hinata's voice broke and everyone went silent.

Tenten looked at her. "Do you mean to tell me you're not even remotely sorry for it? Why the hell were you even there when you knew you couldn't even do anything? You just got in the way, and Neji had to sacrifice himself to save you! If it weren't for you, Neji would still be here."

"N-Neji-n-niisan did what he did because he wanted to! He d-did not do it because h-he felt it was his d-duty!"

"Are you blind as well as stupid? I thought nothing escaped the Byakugan of you Hyugas. Neji loved you, and he did not want to see you foolishly risk yourself any further!"

Lee pulled back Tenten. "Tenten, that's enough."

"But," Tenten turned to Lee. "Why does she get to act like the victim? Why does she have to act all high and might and depressed like she honestly cared about him? _We_ are the ones who cared about him! He was on our team."

"He was also m-my cousin!" Hinata's voice rose.

Tenten turned back to face Hinata and looked her dead in the eye. "He was your cousin, but you're far away from knowing him as the moon is to the sun. We spent more time with him than you did in your entire lifetime. We know more about him than you ever will."

Hinata cried louder and covered her face before turning around and running away to Kiba's room.

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled, running after her. Naruto yelled and ran after her too. Hinata had already locked the door, but Kiba turned around with Akamaru and ran outside to climb in through the window.

There was complete silence after their departure. Naruto walked back in slowly and looked at Ino and Tenten. Ino had the grace to look ashamed but Tenten was stubborn. Lee was angry at her.

"You should not have said all the mean things you just said," Lee said angrily.

"Why? Should I've just sat there and listened to them hammer you?"

"Tenten, how many times have I told you do not need to come to my aid all the time?"

"Why shouldn't I? We've already lost Neji. I don't want to lose you too Lee! I won't be able to handle it. You're the only one I've got left! I told you yesterday as well. I love you! But you don't listen!"

"B-but," Lee said, his eyes filling with tears. "It would be an insult to our comrade's memory. He just passed and all we think about are ourselves!"

"We're allowed to be happy Lee! Neji would have wanted us to be happy! You don't have to be loving me to be happy either. As long as we value him forever, we're ok."

"Guys," Naruto said. "We're all hurt. But Tenten, you should go apologise to Hinata. What you said was very mean."

Tenten said nothing. She just turned around and picked back her bottle. Ino looked at Sakura and she looked back helplessly.

"Man, what a drag," Shikamaru sighed.

"Naruto," Shino said. "I sent one of my bugs to check on Hinata. She should not be disturbed right now."

"Where's Kiba?" Naruto wanted to know.

Shino sighed. "My bug friend tells me she Jyuken-ed him and he's lying unconscious, with his tenketsus closed."

Naruto had a pang in his heart. They did not win this war to have them fight against themselves. How he wished he could go back and change time, just so this war could be avoided, or at least to have Neji alive. If he was here right now, he would've shut them all up.

 _Be careful, Naruto_ , a voice whispered.

What was that? Naruto asked Kurama.

 _I'm saying that you actually can go back in time with your new power, as we know. You can run your thoughts fast enough to jump at any time you wish. But there are repercussions._

But, Naruto said. I've never managed to physically visit the past before. So how will that change anything?

 _And you'd be wise not to. Naruto, if you really want to go back and change something, be very careful. It will affect the future and change everything you have managed to build up._

Kurama, it can't be that bad. I can only send my essence back to the past to guide me. It won't affect me physically will it?

 _Actually, it could. And yes, that's true. Only you would be able to see and understand the situations. Do you know your mother also visited you in the future to see how her family would look like?_

Yes, I met her when I was training under Octo-pops. You were there too.

 _Yes Naruto. But be mindful. Once you come back, your timeline will have differences. It's the classic "what-if" scenario. Think about it._

Yes I will. Naruto said. What I do know, I can't stand to see Hinata hurt like this.

 _As you wish then._

Naruto sighed deeply. He would go back in time to prevent the meaningless war which was to follow. He would go back to a point in time where he can guide himself to be sure to prevent the pointless deaths. He would save Sasuke. And more importantly, he would also answer to Hinata's confession.


	2. Chapter 2: Telepathic Exchanges

**A/N: As this story got a good response, I decided to write another chapter. Let me know what you think!**

 **Someone said the characters are OOC. Please let me know how because I didn't think so. Actually, they'll appear as that in future chapters, with the shift in personalities regarding the changes in timeline.  
**

 **Note: This chapter has NaruHina, with a slight hint of NejiHina and KibaHina.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 _Telepathic Exchanges_

* * *

Naruto knocked lightly on Kiba's door. "Hinata?" he calls out softly.

There was no answer. All he heard was soft sobbing.

He was compelled to follow her, and not to leave her alone. Someone was whispering in his hair, someone with a good, bright aura. He had long learned to trust this instinct. Turning into sennin-mode, he tries to sense Hinata's feelings, and everyone's around him. It felt like peeking into someone's diary, but he couldn't help it. Everyone was down in the dumps lately.

All thoughts circling inside Hinata's heads were about how useless she felt. Since the beginning, when she was disgraced in her clan, and how her sister managed to outshine her since a young age. When Neji gave her a beating in the Chunin Exams, she again felt useless for not being strong enough to make Neji see that it wasn't her fault and neither was she strong enough to put up a decent fight. Her grounding fear that Naruto will never be able to defeat Neji because she knew just how strong he was and what strength he was holding back.

During the Senbon Sparring festival when she strained her eyes, Naruto and Sakura revealed to her how Neji had stuck to her like a shadow, removing obstacles from her way and tending to her needs. She remembered asking if someone was there because she felt a warm presence. But he never responded, preferring to help her without her knowledge. How he had wandered into dangerous territory to get her the Eyebright just so she could see the fireworks.

How during the war they had each other's back and how scared to death she was when he was pulled into the Sound Four's Death Jutsu along with Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru and appeared lifeless. She cried openly when he opened his eyes and instead of being the one to assure him, he ended up reassuring her.

It was all Neji this and Neji that. The only memory of Naruto she was thinking about was the fact that she constantly put herself at risk for him and he never noticed her. Right when Pain attacked, she threw herself as a human shield. When the Juubi attacked, she again covered him and had accepted her death.

She never expected to survive both the times she shielded Naruto. Neji had to step in and with the little chakra he had left to deflect the stakes with his kaiten, but he was pierced when his chakra ran out. How Naruto was so dumbstruck. Had he been able to assist Neji for even a few more minutes, he would have been saved by the cocoon of Kyuubi chakra and Sakura's newly awakened hundred healing. If someone was hurt over his demise more than her, it might be Hiashi, who still felt like he failed his promise to his brother even though Neji relieved him of that burden by stating it was his own choice.

Tenten had all the right to feel upset. Tenten was the only girl Neji had spent a lot of time with and ever considered strong and who had earned his respect, other than the Hokage and of course, Hanabi, her little sister who had strong potential. But still, he never gave up on _her_ , Hinata, despite the fact that she did not constitute any special strength. He ditched his teammates often so that he could tutor her. He had become her protector and guardian. And now that he was gone, she had no one, perhaps except Kiba and Shino. Naruto, no, he was never there for her. Naruto never noticed her, and would never see past Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto was hurt. She's wrong! He wanted to yell. But it was true enough. Whatever chance he had, and he had a damn good one, was ruined because of his stubbornness of staying blind to Hinata's open affections.

Against his better judgment, he decided to speak to her. He was suddenly guided no to let this go by.

 _"Hinata-chan_ ," he sent out to her via telepathy. _"Hinata-chan, I can hear you."_

 _"Naruto-kun?"_ She whispers softly, shocked.

 _"Hinata. You're strong. Believe it_."

 _"N-Naruto-kun… H-how…?"_ he felt her gasp.

 _"Hinata-chan, please don't be sad. You're the best. I.. We love you."_

He wanted to smack himself for saying that. What made him change his sentence again?!

 _Say it,_ a voice guided him. _Or you'll come to regret it._

Naruto understood now. He felt it. Someone was visiting him.

 _"Hinata, I… I love you. You better believe it."_

"Naruto," someone spoke directly in his ear.

Naruto jumped up a mile. He turned to see Shino. When had he sneaked up behind him was beyond Naruto. He always went by unnoticed.

"Naruto," Shino began, "My friend tells me exactly what you're doing and is transferring your communication directly to me. That is to say, I'm aware that you're prying into her private thoughts."

Naruto was confused. Then he noticed a bug sitting on his forearm, and he flapped his arm wildly, screaming.

The bug flew off and went back to sit on Shino's nose.

"Don't be privy to her personal thoughts Naruto. It's indecent."

"B-but… I'm not…" Naruto started to say.

Just then the door opened and Hinata stepped out. She looked at Naruto to Shino then back again. Her Byakugan activated as she looked at Naruto. Naruto shivered, feeling the killer intent.

"H-Hinata-chan. It's not like you think!"

"Jūkenhō!" She yelled, hitting Naruto's stomach. Naruto felt like his body was paralyzed and had his whole breath knocked out of him.

"I warned you that she should not be disturbed," he heard Shino say as his vision started to shift angles and blur.

So Uzumaki Naruto, the great ninja, defeater of Kaguya and bringer of peace in the ninja world, fell unconscious by a gentle tap to his intestines by an angry Hyūga Hinata.

 _Has this happened another time?_ Naruto wondered, feeling a weird sense of déjà vu.

His mind wandered fast as it went to a mode he was just getting familiar with. This time, instead of the familiar lurch backward, he found himself hurling forward. He had a vision of a miniature version of Hinata striking him. This Hinata striking him was just a child. When he opened his eyes, he saw another Hinata looking down at him. But she was different as well. She appeared grown up. He got up suddenly, holding his tummy.

"Anata! Are you alright? What happened?"

Dear? Hinata was calling him _dear?_ _Or was she calling him just_ _you?_

He looks at his arms. _He had_ _a right arm?_ It was bandaged, but he tried moving it, and it did! This was a different time.

"Naruto-kun, you were supposed to be at the Hokage Office!"

 _Am I_ _?_ Naruto wondered, scratching his head.

She checked his forehead. It appeared fine. "Who hit you Naruto?" she asks.

He remembered a miniature version of Hinata heedlessly rushing forward as he tried to stop an argument. He did not expect to be hit. It had somehow made him lose his focus, so when he came to, he was here. He remembered it now.

 _But why have I come here?_ He thought. He looked up at Hinata, just admiring her pretty face, her white eyes, how her hair was cascading down as she looked at him and held him on her lap.

"Where are the kids?" she was asking.

"Hinata," he finally managed to get out. "Hinata, before I start out on this journey, I want to let you know that I love you. And I always will. This title of Hokage, it does not mean anything if you're not there by my side."

She blushed. "What's gotten into you all of a sudden Naruto?"

He reached to touch her jaw and traced it with his fingers.

"Never leave me Hinata. I always need you by my side. Always and Forever."

"Na-Naruto!" she said, blushing furiously.

He smiled in contention. Some things never changed.

He closed his eyes as he was pulled forward again, Hinata's touch on him like feathers. When he opened his eyes, he was sprawled on his chair at the Hokage's office, pictures and documents surrounding him.

 _Had enough?_ Kurama grumbled.

N-not really. I didn't manage to linger long on the day I actually intended to visit. Because another memory came on strong, I was washed away there instead.

 _Do you think you changed anything? Will it make a difference?_

I'm actually not sure. She hit me! I did not expect that to happen.

He felt Kurama just shake his head.

Anyway, I don't know if it made a difference did it? I need to see for myself if my wife is still leaving me, and taking our kids with her. It was that day Kiba and her first hooked up, remember? I wanted to stop it from ever happening. I can't be sure if that made any difference because, according to her it didn't mean anything, but you have to find it suspicious why he has been lending her so much support ever since she told him she's leaving me.

 _You should have waited to confirm it first._

Waited? Kurama, in case you've forgotten for a few seconds, my wife is leaving me, my son hates me, and my daughter doesn't even know me, or care enough to know. Being Hokage is part of my job… It keeps me so busy that I don't have enough time. You expect me to just sit tight and wait and not do anything about it?

 _Should've just let Sasuke sit here, eh? He doesn't give a shit about these things. Look how he left his family for so many years for his melodrama._

I actually sent him on a mission. I did not expect that it'd take this long. Anyway, now I truly understand why so many kages never marry and it remains a dream to them. Naruto sighed.

He sat there quietly for a few seconds.

I think I should go check if my wife is still insistent on leaving me.

Kurama sighed. _Let's see, Naruto._


	3. Chapter 3: His Other Half

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews** **. Here's another chapter. I was going to change the rating and include some heat, but I guess I'd just leave it a T for now. So here's a toned down version of it.**

 **Note: This chapter has SasuNaru (or NaruSasu).**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

 _His Other Half_

* * *

Naruto crept in quietly and entered the kitchen, where he could hear the sounds of someone washing the dishes. It was Hinata, and she was humming to herself as she worked. He hugged her from behind and she jumped, dropping the sponge and jerking away.

"Oh, Naruto," she says, hand on her heart. "You scared me."

"Some things never change," Naruto murmured, trying to take her back in his arms, but she shook him off again.

"Naruto… I-I thought you weren't coming back." She said, not meeting his eyes.

"Now why would I do that? And come here already, Hinata."

Grabbing her arm, he felt goose bumps prickling her skin. She pulled away abruptly. "Stop it, Naruto," she pleaded.

Naruto looked at her in dismay. Why was she behaving like this? Didn't his past confession work?

"Hinata… What's wrong? Don't you love me anymore?"

"Naruto-kun… I told you…" Her eyes wandered to his trousers and immediately looked away, sensing his apparent arousal.

"What did you tell me?" he demanded to know.

"I-I'll always love you. But… It doesn't matter."

"So what does?" Naruto cried, his heart breaking. Hinata hadn't changed her mind at all. Had nothing changed?

"I-I just can't live like this Naruto. It was one thing l-loving you and not having you. It's another that I h-have you and..." she trailed off, looking intently at the hem of her apron, which she was continuously squeezing and twirling.

"I don't understand," he said weakly.

"I can't be taken for granted all the time Naruto!" Her voice raised and her crystal eyes sprung with tears.

Naruto looked at her in alarm. His arms automatically sprung up to hold her but the strong feelings she was suddenly radiating had him hesitate and he pulled them back down.

"Just think how you'd feel if our positions were reversed," she cried. "Think how it would feel when you've spent your whole life knowing you have a duty to your clan, yet still loving an outsider. Risking the wrath of my family. Following you and trying to catch up with you, because I admired your resilience and your ninja way. Having Neji die just so we could share a future together. He knew he didn't have a place in my heart and never will after all that happened when we were younger, yet he cared about me enough that he was willing to sacrifice everything so that I could be happy. He held no grudge against you because he knew _you_ were the only one who could make me happy! And now after so many sacrifices and having gone through so much, nothing has changed."

"No!" Naruto objected. "That's not true at all! I _do_ care about you Hinata. I swear I'd do anything for you."

"No Naruto," she says sadly. "You would not do anything for me. I… I have accepted this for a while now. I…I'm not… I can never be… Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

She wanted to believe she had just misunderstood, but she had seen them. And she kept on seeing them.

She had been carrying their baby in a stroller, humming to herself as she walked. She started looking around and saw Naruto and Sasuke in the park, under the shade of a large, cherry blossom tree. Naruto had his head on Sasuke's lap, arms behind him. She started to approach them from behind to say hi, but stopped short when she had heard him say, "They will never make a queer man Hokage."

She did not want to believe the depth of those words, but she began to notice different things. The lingering hugs, a touch which stayed too long, Naruto's inefficiency when he lay with her and the excuses he made, the way he indulged in self-blame when he couldn't satisfy her needs and brooded, turning his back on her and shuddering when she attempted to touch him.

Hinata still had not wanted to believe it, but Naruto kept spending more and more time at his office and coming home later and later. She made dinner and, as Boruto was asleep, went to deliver it to him herself. Her blood ran cold when she heard Sasuke's voice emanating from within. She turned away abruptly and made her way back home, heart beating rapidly. At the breakfast table next day, Naruto had said told her nonchalantly there can be no man like Uchiha Sasuke, with a kind of glimmer in his eyes. He told her about Boruto undertaking Sasuke's training, and how their child admired him as well. That had been the end of her patience and her heart. She had tried to stick around for her children and the baby who was too young to grow up without a father figure, but enough was enough.

She admitted that she also had taken solace under Kiba's arms and had cried endlessly while he consoled her. Kiba had offered her a place at his compound. Hinata admitted that she had always taken advantage of Kiba's feelings towards her.

Naruto was dumbstruck. In the previous timeline, his absence had caused Kiba and Hinata to grow closer. Here it was again, stemming from a similar root.

"I will tell no one," she said softly. "But... I can't be with you, Naruto. Please. J-just leave."

* * *

Naruto needed some answers. He hoped that Sasuke would provide them.

He went to Sasuke's apartment, and tapped lightly on the door, knowing that Sasuke is a light sleeper. Sasuke had moved to this apartment so he could be closer to the Hokage's office and that hadn't changed. Almost at once, the door opened and an alert Sasuke with a loose kimono and groggy eyes looked at him.

"Naruto," he said intensely, closing the door behind him and leaning back against it. "What're you doing here?" He hissed.

"Sasuke... I need to... know a few things."

Sasuke studied him for a moment, then leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Let's get out of here. Better not wake her up."

Sasuke took his hand and led him, running together towards the Hokage's office. With their speed, they reached it in less than five minutes. Naruto unlocked the door and Sasuke shuffled in behind him, hurriedly locking the door from inside. Before Naruto could think of where to start or why Sasuke was acting so suspiciously, Sasuke grabbed his head by his hair and pulled him towards him roughly. Their lips almost smashed against each other. Sasuke's tongue soon began probing inside his mouth, and pretty soon they were both making out as if they were dying of thirst, only coming up occasionally for air.

Naruto's heart was hammering. He didn't want to, but physically engaging him with Sasuke excited him to no end, and he couldn't bring himself to tear away.

Naruto woke up by the daylight streaming in from the window they hadn't pulled down the blinds of in their hurry. He felt strangely contented. Sasuke's arms were wrapped around him as they lay together on the futon Naruto had tiredly pulled out. He wasn't sure when he fell asleep. He felt electricity radiating off of Sasuke's fingertips wherever he had touched Naruto's body, and he was sure it wasn't any of his electrical jutsus. Sasuke had been strangely submissive, letting Naruto explore while he threw his head back and groaned each time Naruto hit a sensitive spot, clinging his short hair tightly before forcing him down on the floor when he could no longer control. They took turns being the dominant party.

When had it come to this? Naruto wondered. He and Sasuke always harbored feelings for each other, and they had both always known. It was one of the reasons he could never let go of him and risked his life and soul for him. But never had he imagined they'd ever dig out their buried passion. Naruto thought it was just a boyish crush which would go away in time. It wasn't weird. Ino had once told him she had felt the same way for Sakura, and they had actually practiced their passion as well. The rivals in love had practiced kissing on each other so they would be good at it when they first kissed a boy. It was a phase everyone went through and he was no different.

"It happens. Everyone has a gay crush. The fact that you still think about boning Sakura and secretly fantasize about what it'd be like to hold and drown in Tsunade-sama's chest like the rest of the world pretty much proves that you're just in your experimental phase," she had concluded matter-of-factly.

Caressing Sasuke's naked chest and Adam's apple, he wondered if Sasuke had ever experimented as a boy. They had both shared their first kiss together, and their feelings had steadily developed, while they continued to deny it to themselves. Through this growing phase, he wondered if Sasuke ever thought about another male in this way, and felt strangely jealous. He intended to spend some time here in this timeline and find some answers. He decided to play along with this strange, intoxicating relationship he had with Sasuke.

"Sasuke," he said in a low tone.

"Hm?" Sasuke mumbled without opening his eyes, still breathing softly on his face.

"I've always wondered... Has there ever been... Another guy?"

"Mmm... Never had the time to think about it," he replied, still half asleep.

"What about when you were... Away?"

"I only ever fucked Karin then," he replied, moving closer, eyes still closed. "Not that it meant anything. There was no one else."

Naruto was silent for awhile, lost in thoughts. What would it be like, to have a life with Sasuke so close to him?

"Naruto," Sasuke said. Naruto looked to see he had opened his eyes slightly. He pulled two fingers up and poked him between his brows, almost exactly like Itachi did to him.

"You're frowning. It doesn't suit you to think so much... Usuratonkachi."

Naruto smiled beside himself.

"That's better," Sasuke said, eyes closing again. "Never change, Naruto."


	4. Chapter 4: The Yin to his Yang

**A/N: Nothing to say really. I regret nothing, and it was fun writing slash which could be the reason for the speedy updates :D To be honest, Naruto x Sasuke is effing canon.**

 **Note: This chapter has SasuNaru (or NaruSasu).**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

 _The Yin to his Yang_

* * *

There were a lot of things he didn't understand. How had Sasuke and him come to be together?

As Sasuke was tying back his kimono, Naruto thought to ask him.

"Hey, Sasuke."

"Yeah?"

"How long have we been together now?"

Sasuke thought about it. "Four, no, maybe five years? It was around the time the sixth was retiring and you were being made Hokage." He smiled at the sudden memory. "I brought you a cake, remember?"

Naruto had a lump in his throat. The cake... He hadn't even tasted it. Sasuke had given it to Konohamaru, who had disguised himself as Naruto for the ceremony.

"The day before, we were resting by that big cherry blossom tree in the park, where we trained with the Sixth when we were gennin," Sasuke said, reminiscing. "You drank a little too much that night. Maybe that's why you don't remember what happened that day." Sasuke smiled naughtily.

Hinata had just told him she had seen them in that park.

He had also stopped around that time and told Hinata how much he loved her, and how he'd always need her by her side. Hinata had known about him for that long and she chose to remain silent, sticking by him all these years because of what he said, causing her stress to swell because she thought it was her duty.

"You told me the next day that Hinata hadn't been talking to you and acting strangely. So you had told her how much you love her so that she'd stick with you while you're Hokage. For your good and stable image."

So that's why she was so shocked when he had told her this back then. She had taken that meaning because she had seen them. Apparently, Naruto of that time thought he meant the same words as well, because "Naruto" had been half unconscious when he spoke to Hinata. The problem is, Hinata had not been fooled.

"By the way," Sasuke said. "What brought you to my place at that time last night?"

Naruto felt stressed. "We had a fight. Me and Hinata. Sort of."

Sasuke came to sit beside him and held his hand. "And?"

"And what. Nothing. She told me she had known about us all along."

Sasuke was silent. "Smart girl. I doubt anything escapes her Byakugan."

"She told me to leave."

"Yet again," Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't understand something, though. It's been so many years. Yet she's still obsessed about her dead cousin and what he did for her. For us, I mean. She compared him to me yet again, like you said."

Sasuke was thoughtful. "It was bound to happen. Do you think you could've done all that he did?"

"In a heartbeat! That and more."

He shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant. What I meant to say was, would you have knowingly let go of me, knowing that someone else - say, Karin - made me happy and not you? Or would you have continued to fight for me, knowing that made you completely selfish?"

Naruto huffed up. "That's a different case altogether. Neji knew he never stood a chance. Hinata loved me since practically forever."

"Taking on a darker note, why not just let you die so you'd just simply be out of his way?"

Naruto was shocked. This particular thought had never crossed his mind. "They... Couldn't have won the war without me. Without _us_."

Sasuke shook his head. "That's not the point. His sacrifice made a big impact on her psyche. I know the way she thinks. She's tired of chasing after you all these years and she would rather have someone who spoiled her for a change."

"But I've spoiled her plenty!"

"Apparently not enough. That's just how girls' minds work. That's why she's also finding solace in Kiba's arms. She feels guilty and she thinks you were forced to be with her because of what Neji did, not of your own accord. It became what was expected of you even if you loved her or not. Your involvement with me serves as a low blow. I should add that it wouldn't have mattered that much if it was Sakura you were involved with. That would've been easier for her to wrap her mind around and she would even have given you space."

It did make sense, Naruto thought.

"On the other hand, she also feels guilty and stops herself from loving you irrevocably, because she thinks that'd be an insult to her cousin's memory because he loved her so much and died for her, and she still wasn't able to return his feelings," Sasuke concluded.

"So what you're saying, if Neji had not died, she would not have the guilty weight she's been carrying all these years and having the trouble of loving me fully?"

"Probably. Because, like it or not, your future together has and always will have Hyūga Neji written all over it and that's hard to escape from or ignore."

Naruto was silent, and Sasuke took that time to tidy things around the room.

"You never accepted my offer to run away and start a life of our own," Sasuke points out. "You had your dreams of being Hokage and all the people you thought you'd be hurting."

"And you were too used to running away from everything."

"And neither can I fulfill my dream of rebuilding the Uchiha clan. Yeah, you've said this all before."

"Does your..." He didn't know who Sasuke's wife was in this timeline. "Wife… Suspect? About us?"

"I doubt it. And I also doubt if she cares, so long as I satisfy her needs every once in a while," he says disgustedly.

There was a troubled silence for a moment.

"Sasuke..." He suddenly gets up and walks towards him. He caressed his cheek.

"You're the Yin to my Yang. You know that right?"

Sasuke closes his eyes in affirmation, feeling Naruto's touch.

"But we have the real world to deal with."

"I don't care about that."

"But you should."

"This conversation has happened before. In reverse order," Sasuke mused. "Look at us now. You trying to knock sense into me like I tried to do to you and me being stubborn like you used to be."

"Sasuke... What we have... Will always be special..." Naruto was trying hard not to cry.

"Wait. Uzumaki Naruto, are you trying to break up with me?"

"I... No. I wouldn't say that."

Sasuke put a finger on Naruto's lips, effectively silencing him.

"Then don't say anything at all."

Sasuke smiled as Naruto teared up. He did honestly love Sasuke. But their relationship headed nowhere, and it was full of heartbreaks, suspensions, and dark secrets. He could spend his whole life with Sasuke, yet still be drawn back to the bitter reality of the present afterward. Time had ceased to matter and the real world had apparently vanished even they were together. The daylight brought back with it the crushing weight of his responsibilities. What they had... It was eternal. And it'd benefit everyone and spare many hearts if it remained buried.

"I should head home before she wakes up," Sasuke said. "Until next time, Naruto."

He leaned in and kissed his wet cheek. Tears were flowing freely from Naruto's eyes and covered his face, and he couldn't bring himself to let him go. Instead, he grabbed him by his collar and pulled him in, kissing him roughly. Sasuke returned his desperate kiss with a soft fervor and passion.

"Goodbye... Sasuke." Naruto replied, finally letting go of him.

Naruto let his heart out and cried profusely after Sasuke left, successfully taking a part of his soul with him. He grabbed his chest and clenched his hand on his desk, punching it. He stared aimlessly at the wall and at the picture of Sasuke and him together on his desk. They stood at the ruined battlefield after they won the war. The remnants of the war were still there in the background.

The sun had fully risen up in the sky above his head till Naruto felt strong enough to form the necessary hand seals to take him back in time once more.


	5. Chapter 5: What Makes You Happy

**A/N: This story was going so well, but then I got distracted writing a NejiHina fic ^_^ I already uploaded that one and as most of it's covered, I tried to give attention to this story again. I hope I still have readers. I had in mind to include some NejiHina in this chapter but because I was getting rusty, I tried getting used to this story again by covering a few previous points. I hope it's enough for now and I really hope I'll update as soon as possible.  
**

 **Thanks to all those who reviewed, especially A-kun!**

 **Note: This chapter has SasuNaru (or NaruSasu) and NaruHina.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:  
**

 _What Makes You Happy_

* * *

 _"Why?" Sasuke cried, his left arm crackling with lightning as he landed yet another blow on the beautiful face of the boy in front of him. "Why do you go out of your way for me? Why?"_

 _"Because I love you," Naruto repeated simply._

Naruto woke up with a start. He was having a similar dream he had had many times. It was their dirty little secret. In the history books of the shinobi world, Naruto's dialogue had been altered.

 _"Because you're my friend,"_ Naruto apparently had said, and he let people believe that.

 _He may not be beside me all the time, but I know he is mine forever,_ Naruto thought.

He had gone to see him off as he left the village for the atonement of his sins. He had kept out of the way till he was sure he wasn't in sight of the others. It was a kind of relief that Kakashi no longer had the Sharingan.

He stood waiting behind a tree. As Sasuke passed him, he grabbed his arm and pulled him towards him.

"I didn't know you'd come to see me off," Sasuke said softly as they parted their lips.

Naruto scoffed. "Did you really think I'd let you go without something to remember me by?"

He had hold of his good arm. Intertwined by fate, held by destiny, Sasuke said they would always be with each other.

 _"When you were hurt, I felt pain too,"_ Sasuke had told him. _"You were the only one who never gave up on me. Everyone in my life left me eventually, but you stuck on and held on to me always. You never left me alone and you never gave up on me, even when everyone told you I was a lost cause. Why?"_

 _"Because I love you,"_ Naruto had replied naturally. And yes, this dialogue was misinterpreted to mean as friends as well in various accounts. _"You cannot let go of the ones you love no matter how hard you try."_

"Look up at the stars at night, I'll be watching them with you," Sasuke said now. "And even if I die, I'll be looking up at the same sky as you. I'll always be watching you."

"Bakayaro," Naruto sniffed. Only Sasuke's words ever held any power over him. "Don't you dare ever think again that you'll bear any burden on your own. Like I'll ever let you. That's what I'm here for, to share it with you. In fact, I'm taking over for you."

"What?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"You won't have to remember any of this. You can be happy. You'll be free."

"How is that possible, usuratonkachi? How can I forget you when I have your big, goofy face to encounter every time I'm lost in thought or covered in dreams?"

Naruto smiled. "You'll see."

* * *

Naruto looked back at the memory with a smile on his face. He had always cherished it. When Sasuke had not returned for a few years and there was no news of him, he had married Hyūga Hinata. He already knew he had no future with the lone Uchiha. He was beginning to reciprocate Hinata's feelings, and he started to love her simply because she reminded him of how it felt to be loved. He was late in understanding, but better late than never.

He was happy that she did, but incredibly surprised as well when she answered his confession affirmatively.

"I thought you loved Kiba," he said. He had heard that they had spent time together. He was careful not to mention her late cousin.

"That was just a… rebound thing. I realized I did not feel as strongly for him as he did for me," she said softly. Naruto had an idea of what she meant.

After her cousin died, she had needed to get back on track with her true feelings. She was reminded about how much she loved Naruto and regretted having led Kiba on simply because she needed a shoulder to cry on and the tremendous guilt weighing upon her shoulder for not having been wary of her cousin's feelings.

Naruto took her hands. He spoke for the both of them when he said, "Hinata, you're not obligated to return someone's feelings just because they like you. You have to listen to your heart."

It crossed his mind that he was doing the same, but in his life, if nothing, he had been taught that it was better to be loved than love yourself. Hinata had grown up in a sheltered home with many admirers. It was different for any woman of her nature when she had such a wide range of admirers to choose from.

"Kiba and Neji, they both loved you. They did everything for you. But life teaches us to move on and grab on to what you truly desire," he said, thinking about his previous infatuation with Sakura and the dwindling but bright fire he still held for Sasuke.

"I can offer you the same, if not more. I can make you happy," Naruto said softly.

He remembered the promise he had made to her. At that time, he had not realized the high standards he would have to compete against and the barriers already set up before him, thanks to one Hyūga Neji.

And if nothing, he was a ninja who never went back on his word. Apparently, that's what has been bothering her as well, because that was what Hinata admired the most about him. Sasuke made him realize that Neji's sacrifice had changed everything and the fact that someone was not just willing to give his own life for her with mere words, but had acted upon it as well. That was something he could not compete against until he died himself.

He wanted to see Hyūga Hinata happy but he also wanted to share it with her in life. He was selfish like that. He had to stop Neji from making the ultimate sacrifice, and that meant he had to be alive.

He leapt back in time to the point where multiple stakes were falling upon them all. The Hyūgas were moving in perfect harmony in front of him to protect any from landing upon him. He stared in awe, just as before. This time, he was in further awe of the Hyūga genius - still alive - and working hard to protect them all.

Because he already knew where the finishing, pin-point attack would land, he was ready this time. He knew where to land the counter-attack and was not caught off guard as before. He did not waste his two rasen-shurikens as well like he foolishly did before. He made use of them when the attack focused on him, and Hinata leaped to defend him. He always marveled at the fact that Hinata was willing to give her life for him, exactly like Neji had done for them as well.

Jumping over her, he landed furious blows to the falling stakes with his rasen-shuriken. They vanished. Neji leapt over to Hinata and carried her out of harm's way, and Naruto smiled in victory.

He altered history in a way that Hyūga Neji's sacrifice was never made. It was he, Naruto, who ended up saving Hinata. The three Hyūgas looked at him in wonder, Hiashi not realizing that he had been holding his breath. He exhaled, and coughed in relief, drenched in fear of what could have been. Hiashi marveled at Naruto's battle strategy. How had he seen that attack coming, which was sure to take a life? If he didn't know any better, it was almost like the boy was prepared.

Hinata stumbled towards Naruto, tears of fear in her eyes. He held her hand as they looked together at their mutual enemy. Transferring chakra into them all again, they leapt forward together, Hinata never having felt safer as she did with Naruto's arms around her and his chakra enveloping her. In front of the whole world and the raging war around them, Naruto kissed her for luck.


	6. Chapter 6: A Piece of Mind

**A/N: So this chapter is light and has taken a turn for the humorous side. I just went with the flow and this is what I came up with. Also, I'm trying to make people understand Naruto more and not dislike him.** **After all, he _is_ trying to fix things.** **But for some reason I don't know what's happening, lol, and people are getting majorly pissed at him. I hope at least this chapter makes readers empathise with him more :P**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

 **Note: This chapter has NaruHina.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

 _A Piece of Mind_

* * *

"Any children you have will be called Hyūga, as my daughter hails from a noble and prestigious clan, the strongest in Konoha." Hiashi demanded. "Furthermore, you are to live in the Hyūga compound till you become worthy of supporting your own name."

Naruto blinked, unable to argue. He might still be a gennin, but he was a war hero! Everyone around the five countries knew of his name. He had sealed Kaguya, but standing in front of Hiashi and asking for his daughter's hand in marriage, Naruto felt a different kind of fear altogether.

At this moment, Naruto really wished he was battling Kaguya again rather than facing Hiashi, whose glare chilled him to the bone.

As if he heard him, Hiashi spoke, "You may be a hero in the village, but at this moment you are in my house, under my hospitality, and as only one of my daughter's many suitors. It is my daughter's future at stake and I will work in earnest to make sure she gets the best she deserves with regards to her value. You will listen to my conditions and then decide for yourself if you want allegiance and future ties with the Hyūga. Our clan would back and support you, finance your steps, and work hard to have you sit in the seat of Hokage."

No matter how many times Hinata and him had gone over and rehearsed this conversation and moment of confrontation, Hyūga Hiashi still managed to bore holes into him with his plain, deactivated eyes which even the kyubi inside him felt and shuddered. Had it been this hard the first time as well? Why was he so nervous when he knew that he was going to end up with her all the same?

 _I'm moving away from the family and thus branching out_ , Hinata had said. _The topic of the cursed seal is sure to come up but I know Father would try to avoid its placement. You have to agree to anything my father says to avoid any argument otherwise Hanabi's first child when he or she turns three means the cursed seal for me or my first born if Neji doesn't have a child before me._

 _Like hell I'd even let them touch you or my children,_ Naruto had said, outraged.

Hinata had looked at him sadly. _I know you won't. But Father would never agree otherwise. I have always known that my father wanted me to marry Neji. I'm already breaking off that arrangement and thus disappointing him once more because I love you._ _Don't you want to live a happy and carefree life with me forever, Naruto-kun?_

Naruto cursed, not knowing how much patience he could maintain. He knew that the support of the Hyūga had actually mattered a lot and had been the deciding factor when the council, village elders, feudal lords, and the panel met to choose the next Hokage. Hiashi, as an influential part of the panel, had spoken on his behalf and given a highly convincing speech about his capabilities and achievements, backed by the previous Hokage Hatake Kakashi and his senior advisor Nara Shikamaru.

Right now, Hiashi stood glowering down at Naruto, holding a staff with both hands while Naruto bowed in front of him. He had no idea how much longer his knees would support him. Hanabi stood to Hiashi's right while Neji stood to his left. Hinata was with them, but stood a little closer to Naruto, twiddling her thumbs.

Naruto thought all Hiashi had left to do was hold a whip and lash it on the floor to complete the image of terror he was inflicting.

"Hyūga Neji would remain to serve as my daughter's guardian and protector," Hiashi said, the knives in his eyes sharper than his tongue. "I'd arrange for his quarters to be next to your room."

Naruto understood the underlying meaning very well. _I have my eyes on you. Try anything funny and I'll know before anyone can say "hakkeshō."_

Naruto gritted his teeth and kept a smile plastered on his face. He bowed slightly, feeling four pairs of Hyūga eyes on him, one pair belonging to his Hinata. Jeez, how had she managed to live like this all her life?

"Furthermore, you'll not be attending meetings within or outside the family which require my daughter's presence. She'd be escorted by Neji to any functions which require her to bring an escort as he is her protector."

Naruto opened his mouth to argue but a pleading look from Hinata made him close it again. Well, maybe this could work out. He didn't want to be a part of their stupid clan politics anyway.

"In meetings which _do_ require your presence as compulsory, formal or informal, you'd also do well not take your seat before my daughter does, lift your spoon before she does, or enter any room before her."

Naruto thought he might be joking, but Hiashi's expression made it look like he had never smiled before in his life. Naruto looked at Neji for support but his face remained set in stone. Hanabi had a smirk on her face which Naruto wanted to knock off, maybe breaking a few teeth in the process. He also wanted to gauge Neji's eyes out for having a stick shoved up his ass and not speaking up for him.

"It'd be my honour, Hiashi-sama," Naruto let out finally.

"That's _Hyūga-_ sama for you boy," Hiashi said. Naruto and Hinata both cringed as Hanabi looked away and hid her almost-giggle behind her fingers and Neji continued to look at them with all the expressions of a rock.

"If that would be all, can I leave?" Naruto mumbled and realized his mistake when Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji all flinched. _Dammit!_ You were not to leave till Hiashi dismissed you, he remembered Hinata telling him. But surprisingly enough, Hiashi did not comment on this.

"A full contract would be given to you with all the conditions listed which you are free to go through in your spare time. If you agree with all the principles, you'll provide your signature and submit a copy of your ninja ID card. Only then I will leave my daughter in your hopefully capable but undeserving hands. Till then, you are dismissed."

Naruto got up finally, his knees wobbling. He had a word or two to say, maybe more, but for Hinata's sake he kept quiet. He turned and slowly exited the room, looking behind him. Hinata encouraged him by nodding her head.

Once he was out, he wanted to punch a wall but he remembered how he was in a house full of Hyūgas who could see each of his reactions through walls. He was escorted out by a servant. Hinata had told him to wait for her at Ichiraku's ramen where she'd join him after fifteen minutes or half an hour.

He was met by the former team 7, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai, who were sitting there enjoying their lunch, oblivious to the verbal punches Naruto had just taken in the gut and hadn't even recovered from yet.

"Oh, Naruto!" Sakura greeted him. Sai looked over and smiled while Sasuke just continued to eat his lunch.

"Oh, hey Sakura-chan, Sai, Sasuke," Naruto said gloomily, taking a stool and sitting down.

"What's up with the face?" Sakura asks.

"It's nothing," Naruto mumbled, frowning deeply.

"According to the book, one makes a frown when one is angry, annoyed, upset, or otherwise pre-occupied in thinking," Sai elaborated. "It's better to leave him or her alone and wait for the individual to tell you him or herself what's on their mind. Otherwise, the person might lash out and affront you with a rage-consumed mind blocking one's rationality. If you're a close friend, you can ask what's bothering the individual because you can then accept the inevitable result of the amplified and offending tone associated with the behavior of the said individual and offer advice, if you have any, or just continue to offer him or her your shoulder till one lets out the burden of the emotions consuming him or her and touch the individual's shoulder, hold a hand, or pat his or her back occasionally."

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and even Teuchi and Ayame stopped to stare at Sai, unable to say a single word. Sai looked at them all and shrugged.

"I see I have caused what is called an awkward silence and made you all uncomfortable. Following the pre-requisites, I'll be taking my leave," Sai says, getting up and paying the bill to an open-mouthed Ayame. "Bye-bye everyone. I'll see you later when the issue I've created becomes stale, forgotten, or otherwise resolved."

Everyone continued to stare at him for a few more seconds, their mouths open.

"What a freak," Sasuke says, turning back to his meal. "Hard to believe he was my replacement."

Teuchi and Ayame went to serve another customer and Sakura blinked, looking back at Naruto.

"So uh. You wanna tell us something?" she says.

Naruto clicked his tongue. "It's those damn Hyūga! Who do they think they are anyway? _Noble, prestigious, strongest,_ " Naruto mimicked the last three words in sarcasm.

Sasuke grunted. "They are an unchallenged clan. If the Uchiha clan was still standing, they'd know of their place or at least have challenge. They've let it get to their heads."

"Oh, so what's gotten you angry all of a sudden about them?" Sakura asks Naruto.

"I went to meet Hinata-chan's father today," Naruto says grimly.

"Oh," was all Sakura replied.

Naruto gave them both a rough sketch of what had transpired at the Hyūga lodgings.

"I finally got up the courage to go. I mean, Hinata-chan and I have been going out for two years now and we've been practicing how to approach her father formally for a month at least! But still, it went as well as Sasuke's plan to destroy Konoha."

"Hey!" Sasuke objected.

"And no one even spoke up to defend me! I couldn't even bring you guys with me because old man Hiashi would've gotten pissed. He likes to corner people and make them cry uncle. I bet he's the type who burnt butterflies with a magnifying glass when he was a child. His screws are wound way too tight!" Naruto grumbled.

"Already speaking that way about your future father in-law?" Sakura chided.

"Your father on the other hand has a few screws too loose," Sasuke commented to Sakura, sipping on his noodles.

"I don't disagree on that though," Sakura admits.

"Anyway, they are all creepy! So creepy! Imagine turning around and finding the same blank eyes staring at you from each direction!" Naruto yells.

Sakura chuckled. "But Naruto, aren't you always saying how beautiful Hinata's eyes are?"

"She's different! Trust me; she does not fit in with that rude and uptight family. She's completely different! If I didn't love her, I'd be doing her a favor for taking her away from there."

"Taking her away? Didn't you just say you had to stay in their house with them for a while till you become someone?" Sasuke said snidely.

"Ah! I don't know how I'll manage! Imagine encountering those eyes every minute of every day! How do they even have privacy? How would I know someone is not peeking at me changing or taking a leak or having a shower or even spending time with my wife?"

A light cough made them all turn around. Hinata and Hanabi had arrived, and Naruto gulped, wondering how long they had been standing there and how much they had heard.

Sakura, apparently thinking the same thing, stood up.

"Ah, hi Hinata, Hanabi-san," she greeted them, smiling nervously. "Sasuke and I were just leaving." She hurriedly paid the bill and looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, we're leaving."

"But I haven't finished my…" Sasuke tried to say before Sakura grabbed his ear and pulled him away from the shop.

An awkward silence was created again as Hinata meekly took a seat. Hanabi, however, slapped a hand on her thigh and guffawed.

"Well, it went well with my father don't you think?" she asked Naruto.

"Went… went well?" Naruto stammered.

"Of course!" Hanabi exclaimed. "I can already tell Chichiue likes you."

"L-likes me?"

Hanabi smacks her head in exasperation. "Of course silly! He hasn't gotten this happy and excited to hammer someone since Hinata brought home Kiba-san and Shino-san at home for the first time. He called Kiba-san a "wild ruffian" and kept pulling his leg, tapping his cane on his butt to make him correct his posture and knocking the back of his head occasionally to remind him to cover his fang."

Naruto just gaped at her.

"And he actually thought Shino-san would be a good match for Hinata, seeing as he belongs to the noble clan of Aburame, but he forgot that he was even there when Kiba-san sat down for dinner and showed us his table manners. Actually, I doubt he even knew Shino-san was even there anyway."

Naruto just looked at her, speechless.

"I can't wait for you to move in. Oh it's gonna be so entertaining!" Hanabi finished, laughing evilly.

"Hanabi, stop it. You're making Naruto-kun nervous," Hinata scolded her sister who wasn't listening.

"Hey! Old man Teuchi! A large miso-ramen for me please! Naruto's treating," Hanabi said, placing her order.

"What?" Naruto argued, but he was distracted by Hinata, who was lightly tugging at his sleeve. He melted at once and gave her his full attention.

"N-Naruto-kun… You did fine," Hinata assured him.

Naruto smiled at her, still a bit unsure. A few seconds passed before Hinata leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"I can't wait to spend our lives together. I'm so happy."

"Right here you know," Hanabi teased.

Naruto ignored her and held Hinata's hand. He looked deeply into her eyes, which were shining brightly.

Hyūga Hinata was definitely worth fighting for.


End file.
